memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Ro Nevin
Captain 'Ro Nevin ', a Bajoran male, who served as the USS Odyssey's science officer and later her commanding officer. History Ro Nevin was the brother of Ro Laren, who served aboard the USS Enterprise-D before joining the Maquis. He often felt constrained by having to be the achiever of the family and was embarrassed by his sister's poor record. Excelling in maths and the sciences, Ro Nevin spent much of his time reading. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy Ro attended the Academy during the same time as Corey Aster, Andrew Barrett, Marla Durkos, Matt McCabe, Jenna McFarland, and Brad Rawlins. Aboard the Excelsior After serving aboard Excelsior for five years as an ensign, Ro was promoted in 2382 to lieutenant junior grade. Along with Lieutenant Matt McCabe, he distinguished himself in the study of the Grey, their technology, and the mysterious tetrahedrons. Using his friend Andrew Barrett as bait, Siroc abducted Ro due to his contact with the Grey Research facility on Deep Space 12 and knowledge of the Tetrahedrons themselves. Siroc used Ro to manipulate the Dyson sphereat the heart of the Briar Patch for the purposes of opening an inter-dimensional bridge. Siroc ultimately failed. During this time, Glinn Betras used the opportunity to exact revenge on Ro through torture when applying Siroc's mind connection devices. Betras held a personal grudge against Ro from her first encounter with him on Radjic Six. She was left for dead during the Dyson sphere explosion. After the Dyson Sphere explosion and subsequent transformation of the Briar Patch in 2383, Ro received a promotion to the rank of lieutenant commander. Aboard the Odyssey In 2384, Ro Nevin was assigned to the USS Odyssey as science officer. After the Archein attack on their vessel killed the Odyssey's commanding and first officers, Ro took command of the vessel. Ro led the Odyssey through conflicts with the Archein and a tentative alliance with the Kelvans; and after three years, brought his crew home to Federation space, helping to prevent an Archein invasion of the Milky Way. Ro was reunited with his husband, Corey Aster; and after his field promotion was confirmed, he continued to serve as Captain of the Odyssey. '' Relationships Personal Relationships Corey Aster Corey Aster had a crush on Ro Nevin as early as his Starfleet Academy days, and the two were reunited during Aster's special engineering mission at USS ''Excelsior in 2378. Unfortunately, Ro backed away, unsure of his feelings; and the relationship remained unresolved. He returned as assistant chief engineer of the Excelsior a year later, and Ro initially avoided him. After an intense exchange, Aster walked away from their potential relationship. Between 2379 and 2382, Aster moved into new relationships, including one with Jorian Zen after Ro's ambivalence, much to Ro's own anguish; and, perhaps as a response to this, Ro became involved with Tara Abis, a Bajoran news reporter. In 2382, Ro finally admitted to Tara and himself that he was in love with Aster, causing the two to break-up; but by this time, Aster's relationship with Jorian and an unexpected relationship with Klingon Captain Nej'ta delayed the two becoming romantically involved. Ro and Aster finally admitted their feelings for each other in 2383 after their relationships with their respective partners disintegrated. The two finally married in late 2383 amongst friends on Ba'ku. Their honeymoon was postponed to complete a mission to the Andromeda Galaxy, with Ro aboard the USS Odyssey and Aster aboard an accompanying Klingon ship. While the Klingon ship returned with Aster aboard, Ro and the Odyssey crew remained stranded in the Andromeda Galaxy. Nej'ta Ro Nevin is pushed into assisting Klingon Captain Nej'ta in a Rite of Passage ceremony by Matt McCabe. Ro and Nej'ta complete the ritual and share a passionate kiss, which marks the beginning of a new relationship. Corey Aster runs into a hungover Ro after a night with Nej'ta, and he (Corey) suggests a walk in the arboretum. Ro tells him that he thinks he made a mistake with Nej'ta. He's worried that, while he has feelings for Nej'ta, it doesn't seem special. Corey tells Ro that he and Jorian Dao haven't worked their problems out. They both consider having sex with each other. Ro suggests they go back to Corey's quarters, but Corey changes his mind and decides to give Jorian another chance. Later, Nej'ta and Ro sing Klingon battle songs together remembering the honored dead, and head off to Ro's quarters to spend private time together before Nej'ta leaves in the morning. Friendships Andrew Barrett He and Andrew Barrett have been best friends since the Starfleet Academy, where they were roommates. Memorable quotes : "Personal log, stardate 61125.8: I am the storm-tossed man, but unlike the great Odysseus, I've got thousands of Trojans at my back, marooned in this strange place. How long will we wander before we find our way home? Will Corey be there? Will he recognize me? I have to try. I owe it to the crew. I never thought I would pray to a Prophet, and yet I find myself calling to Prophets so far away. May the wind be at our backs, vigor in our hearts, and luck on our side. And so the journey begins." : — Lt. Commander Ro Nevin, thrust into command of the USS Odyssey '' : Possible other realities ''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions Starfleet Academy Ro Nevin was a teaching assistant for the Advanced Astrophysics class Corey Aster and Jenna McFarland were taking during their Academy years. During this time, Ro held the rank of ensign. Ro, along with a few others, saved Corey from a group of locals beating him up in a local forest preserve for pulling a prank. : 2384 Aster's clairvoyant abilities manifested themselves, and this gave him the ability to communicate with Ro when in a comatose state. Ro and Aster were reunited in a dream state resembling Risa. Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel